Odio
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Slash. HouseWilson. Ambos se odian a sí mismos por ello, pero no pueden dejar de caer.


House tiene cientos de razones para odiarse. Como haber empujado a todos a abandonarlo. O como ser demasiado orgulloso para permitirse depender de alguien. O como obligarse a sí mismo a no desear nada más complejo que tomarse una Vicodina, beberse una cerveza y tener un orgasmo por y para su propio puño en la ducha, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar ningún nombre.

House tiene cientos de razones para odiarse, y la más importante es Wilson.

Wilson, que se niega a marcharse por más que House intente alejarlo de sí. Por más que House intente obligarle a dejarlo solo para así poder regodearse a gusto en su dolor y en el recuerdo de Stacy marchándose. Llevándose su pierna con ella.

Wilson, que ha encontrado la forma de hacer que su orgullo se arrodille suplicando un poco de atención de esos ojos marrones o una sonrisa amistosa dirigida a él, y que abusa de ese poder a diario.

Wilson, que parece estar siempre dándole esperanzas de algo más que un par de tardes a la semana pasadas viendo películas malas y algún polvo rápido entre matrimonios o cuando la interacción con su esposa se le hace insoportable. Falsas esperanzas.

Y Wilson ha estado dando muestras de que las cosas le van mal con su mujer. Muy mal. Tan mal que la próxima pelea que tenga con Julie será probablemente la última. La definitiva. La que hará que Julie lo eche de casa y con las maletas en una mano y una variación del tema "te di los mejores años de mi vida" aún resonándole en los oídos. La que hará que Wilson vaya a casa de House a lloriquear sobre que desgraciado es y a fingir que duerme en su sillón.

A colarse por las noches en su cama. A atormentarlo con besos irresistiblemente húmedos y manos irresistibles que tocan con maestría lo que ningún amigo heterosexual debería tocar y gemidos de placer (adivina qué) irresistibles.

House sabe que no se resistirá. No podrá, no logrará resistirse por más que lo intente (y lo intentará. Con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre lo hace). Y para cuando se dé cuenta todo habrá acabado, y House se desplomará en el colchón sintiéndose vacío y con la garganta sabiéndole a hiel.

Wilson ni siquiera dirá nada cuando lo eche de su cama después, ni siquiera insistirá. Como si supiera que House sólo lo hace para intentar mantener un ápice de su perdida dignidad. Como si supiera que si Wilson se lo pidiera no podía decirle que no. Como si supiera hasta que punto tiene los testículos de House entre sus manos, hasta que punto lo controla. Y como si saberlo no le importara.

Y House se odia por eso, por no poder resistirse, pero se odia más por que ya ni siquiera quiere hacerlo.

Y se odia aún más porque sigue con la esperanza de que una noche Wilson le pida que lo deje dormir en su cama.

-

Wilson tiene miles de razones para odiarse. Como haber engañado una y otra vez a sus esposas, incapaz de controlarse. O como ser emocionalmente masoquista, siempre buscando modos de castigarse por no ser lo bastante bueno, lo bastante perfecto. O como continuar esperando un milagro que cure a sus enfermos terminales, o que le explique porque lucha batallas perdidas, o que haga que sea ligeramente menos disfuncional.

Wilson tiene miles de razones para odiarse, y la más importante es House.

House, con quien ha engañado a todas sus esposas y que ha sido cómplice del resto de sus engaños, logrando invariablemente que se sienta más culpable por ello con sus sonrisas burlonas y sus comentarios y la aspereza con la que lo toca en cada ocasión.

House, que lo insulta hasta que Wilson desea salir corriendo, huir del daño que le hace, en lugar de continuar a su lado recibiendo sus palabras como merece. Como el castigo que se asegura de sufrir.

House, que le ha hecho perder la esperanza una y mil veces en ser capaz de ayudarlo, de calmar su dolor porque quizá si Wilson logra cambiarlo, House podrá cambiarlo a él y devolverle su cordura.

Y Julie esta rara, muy rara, y probablemente ya sabe que Wilson le ha sido infiel. Y sabe que Julie no aguantará mucho tiempo, que la única razón por la que no la que aún no ha estallado es porque no se lo permite a sí misma (Julie está casi tan destrozada como Wilson. Ninguna sorpresa.). Y que cuando lo haga, cuando estalle y lo eche de casa, Wilson tendrá que tomar una decisión.

La decisión será entre ir a un hotel o a casa de House.

La decisión será entre recuperar una pequeña porción de su respeto a sí mismo y acabar más roto de lo que ya está.

Porque sabe que si va a casa de House ambos fingirán que no saben lo que pasaran, que Wilson intentará controlarse, pero que al final todo será en vano. Wilson acabará en la cama de House y House acabará dentro de él, y mientras House entra y salé de él con más fuerza de la que alguien virtualmente cojo debería hacerlo, Wilson llorará contra la almohada. Porque, joder, es tan bueno y lo llena de formas que no tienen nada que ver con lo físico, y es como estar acercándose a un punto en el que lo entenderá todo y dejará de luchar y se ahogará en paz de una vez por todas, pero ambos llegan al clímax demasiado rápido para que Wilson encuentre ese punto.

Y después House se apartará de él como si Wilson le repugnara, y se tragará dos Vicodinas y le dirá que se aparte de su vista. Wilson querrá entonces golpearlo, exigirle que deje de usarlo. Querrá pedirle que le deje estar a su lado ahora y siempre como algo más de lo que ya son. Pero incluso él sabe que no serviría de nada.

Y Wilson se odia por eso, porque nunca es capaz de rendirse pero con House se rinde siempre.

Y se odia aún más porque sabe que a la noche siguiente volverá a rendirse. Volverá a la cama de House, y volverá a marcharse de ella.  
FIN


End file.
